Trapped in a New World
by twilightpath
Summary: The cast of Naruto go to Kanto, and they each get a Pokemon.


  
Chapter 1 : The Journey Starts 

Tsunade slammed her fists down onto the poor oak table which had experienced the Godaime Hokage's wrath more than one time in its very short life, startling the eleven chuunin and five jounin.

"I am the hokage! I will decide what kind of mission you are to do so do it!"

"Fine..." all the ninja replied in a monotone.

"Okay, you guys are to go this world where they have these little creatures they call 'Pokemon'. Each of you - minus the jounins except you, Neji - are to receive one starter Pokemon, five Pokeballs, and one Pokedex. Each of you will be traveling in groups of four. Kakashi, stay here in Konoha. I have a mission for you. You will get all of the information you will need from my friend Samuel Oak in Kanto. Got it?... Alright?"

They all nodded yes.

Tsunade then used a transporting jutsu, and then the shinobi were then whisked into the region of Kanto.

"Okay, now where are we again?" Kiba asked his fellow shinobi.

"Well, Tsunade-baachan said we would be going to a place called 'Kanto', so I guess this is Kanto. Hmm... Nice place they got here...I wonder if they have ramen, but I sure hope so...," Naruto said, rubbing his chin in a gesture equivalent to a man stroking his beard.

Sakura sighed.

"Of course not, idiot," Sakura said.

"Dobe," Sasuke snickered.

"Teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

The number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja haughtily pouted and stuck his head the other way. The Uchiha scowled and glared at a nearby tree, wishing for it to suddenly burn to ashes.

Then someone unfamiliar called out to them.

"Are you the people my friend Tsunade sent?"

The ninja all nodded.

The owner of the voice appeared from the shadows.

"My name is Professor Samuel Oak, and I am the person you will be receiving your first Pokemon from."

"What the hell?! This old man is what I'm gonna get my Pakeman from?!" Naruto said, earning two whacks on the head, courtesy of both Ino and Sakura.

"Be quiet, idiot!" Sakura screamed.

"Shut up, baka!" Ino yelled.

The Konoha twelve and their senseis followed Professor Oak to the lab, while Naruto tried to hide his twin bumps. They all gaped at the immense size of it. Professor Oak opened the door and the ninja filed in, Hinata uttering a silent "T-thank you."

There were twelve little Pokemon in the lab. Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, and Pochama were happily enjoying themselves in the water while Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, and Naetoru were lying on the grass. Chamander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, and Hikozaru were sunbathing near the the other Pokemon.

"Everyone, come meet your new owners!" Professor Oak shouted.

The Pokemon immediately stopped what they were doing and lined up in a straight line facing the shinobi. Pochama chirped happily.

Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai stepped away from their students and put their heads together as Oak told the Pokemon to go find the human they were most compatible with.

Hinata was caught by suprise as Mudkip started examining her and happily launched itself into her arms. Cyndaquil nudged Sakura happily. Pochama was currently latched onto Tenten. Ino yelped rather loudly when Chikorita started to sniff Ino curiously. Professor Oak came over to the four girls and gave them their Pokedexes and Pokeballs.

Neji was having a glaring contest with the Torchic as Sasuke was having his own glaring contest with Charmander. Shino paid no heed to the Treecko who was currently following him. Shikamaru was muttering something about "a troublesome world" when Squirtle came over to him. Oak gave the four antisocial boys their items needed for the Pokemon world as they all glared at him ( well, you can't really tell in Shino's case ).

Naetoru found its way to Chouji. Lee shouted something about "the youthful springtime of youth has chosen me" as Bulbasaur used its vines to poke Lee... Really hard. Kiba and Akamaru were sprayed in the face by Totodile's water gun, Akamaru growling at the crocodile-like Pokemon. Hikozaru made its way to Naruto and the two hyperactive weirdos started dancing around, shouting nonsense while they flailed their arms around. The professor gave them their items, too.

"Now, that you guys have all found your partners, let's separate into groups. We were thinking it over when you were choosing them. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, you're with me. Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, you're with Asuma. Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Naruto, you boys are with Gai. The- " Kurenai was so rudely interrupted by the two Green Beasts of Konoha.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And then the scary hug-fest began, complete with crashing waves, swimming dolphins, and the scary sunset that even appeared when it was morning. Creepy...

Everyone had sweatdrops the size of watermelons on their heads. Neji and Tenten were completely petrified. 'Damn...And here I thought I could finally get away from it... But nooo, they just had to come along...' they both thought in unison.

In between their yells of each other's name, Gai and Lee sneezed. 

"Does this 'hug-fest' happen everyday?" Professor Oak asked to no one in particular.

"Professor Oak, you sure bet," answered Kurenai, also sweatdropping. ' Though it's kinda disturbing and creepy when two boys start hugging each other. People might start thinking they're gay...or worse...'

Kurenai shivered. Just thinking about it sent shiers down her spine.

After the hug-fest ended, the ninja separated into their respective groups, and headed off in a different direction.

With the four girls...

"Kurenai-sensei? How long does this mission last?" Tenten inquired.

With the four antisocial boys...

"As long as Tsunade-sama wishes..." Asuma drawled, as if he had answered that question many, many times.

With the four social boys...

"Does that mean that we could be stuck here forever if Tsunade-baachan wants us to?! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

With the girls...

"Hey, isn't that just the cutest thing ever?!" Sakura crooned.

"No, I think that other one is cuter," Ino argued.

"You don't know what the definition of cute even is, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled.

"You wouldn't know cute if it hit you on your huge forehead, Forehead-girl!" Ino said, emphasizing the word "huge".

As the two friends/rivals argued, the two objects of their affection - an Oddish for Sakura and a Vulpix for Ino - sweatdropped and wondered why the girls weren't trying to capture them or anything like that. Hinata, Tenten, and Kurenai watched on as the two girls bickered on and on and on and on...

"Kurenai-san, will those two ever stop?!" Tenten groaned.

"Well, I hope so..." Kurenai said, sweatdropping while looking at the two friends/rivals bicker over which Pokemon was cuter, stronger, cuter, more beautiful, cuter, better, cuter, prettier, cuter and... well, you get the point. 

With the antisocial boys...

'Geez, why did I even want to be in this group anyway? All Neji, Sasuke, and Shino do is just stand around, completely ignoring all existence. It's like we don't even exist. And I'm used to Shikamaru staring at the clouds, so that doesn't matter, but it's still annoying...' Asuma thought while watching the two boys ( a.k.a. Neji and Sasuke ) glare at their respective Pokemon partners, who did the exact same thing to the boys, but with twenty times less force.

"Geez, you're just so troublesome...Why did I even come here?...Such a drag...," Shikamaru drawled, looking at the clouds above. 'I envy you, clouds... I wish I could be like you, with no worries...'

Meanwhile, Shino just stood there like nothing had happened.

With the social boys...

Naruto, Kiba, Lee, and their respective Pokemon partners were wildly dancing in no particular manner while Gai was yelling something about "the flames of youth burn brightly in all of you" and Chouji was munching on a chip he had brought along specifically for this purpose. Chouji had brought approximately seven bags of potato chips along with him.

"THE YOUTHFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ALL OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU, LEE, MY BELOVED YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled to Lee.

"THANK YOU, MY DEAR YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee hugged Gai, and once again, the hug-fest began once again.

End of Chapter 1: The Journey Starts 


End file.
